The Diary
by KaoruTheRandomBookworm
Summary: Liechtenstein is alone in the house for the night and gets a little restless so she decides to do a little exploring. Going into Switzerland's conference room, she finds a library of diaries and decides to read one.


Liechtenstein padded through the house slowly in her stocking feet. Switzerland had left her alone while he went to a meeting. Usually she didn't have a problem staying alone in Switzerland's house, but he had never before left her alone at night so she was beginning to feel a little anxious. Unable to sleep, she decided it best to get up and do something until she was tired.

She walked up the stairs quickly, flipping the light switch as soon as she made it to the landing. There was hardly ever a reason to be on the second floor of Switzerland's house because everything they could possible need was already on the ground floor. She usually only went up the stairs to retrieve Switzerland from his office once dinner was ready.

It didn't take long for her to find a door she had never seen before, barely noticeable at the end of the hallway.

Opening the door, it was clear why she had never been in this room before. It was Switzerland's conference room. To her knowledge Switzerland had never had a meeting here since she had moved into the house. It was a large room with a high ceiling and a round table in the center of the room. Behind the table was a small desk, much smaller than the one in Switzerland's office that always seemed to be filled with papers and notebooks, which was bare except for a pencil that sat in the corner.

The curious thing was that this office seemed to double as a library, but there was already a library on the first floor. There were bookshelves on three walls of the room, all expanding from ceiling to floor. The one at the back and to the left was full of books, but the one to the right was only a few shelves full.

Closing the door behind her, she hurried to the right of the room and grabbed a book off of the shelf that seemed to be in the middle of being filled, not wanting to disturb the others.

Liechtenstein sat at the desk and opened it to the first page. She was pleased to see that it was written as a diary. It was nice to read books in this form, because it was a more personal reading experience.

_I refuse to admit that I'm lonely_, the first entry started. _I don't need that idiot or anyone else's help. No one needs to know how fast I'm losing money or how weak I've been feeling lately. It's best to keep it to myself. If anyone were to find out about this, who knows how they'd use this information. _

"That's so sad," Liechtenstein mumbled to herself, hoping the whole diary wasn't this depressing. Still, she couldn't help but imagine the poor human who wrote this. It's not easy living as citizens sometimes. When you're a citizen you are more prone to sickness and out-of-workness. And this poor fellow felt as if he didn't have any friends he could trust!

Liechtenstein shook her head and flipped through the pages, stopping when she saw a sudden change in handwriting. The writing on the first page seemed slow and thoughtful, but this writing was bunched closely together and messy as if the writer had been in a hurry.

_You won't believe what I've done today... I barely believe what I've done... There was this girl in the rain and I think she was dying. I have no idea who this girl is. When I tried to speak with her, she looked up at me and she was able to pull herself up, but before she could say anything she fainted. I probably should have left her there to find proper help but... I don't know... I think I may have been caught up in my loneliness, but I brought her home. If she's one of mine I have to take care of her, and if she's not... At least I have her company until she is well enough to go back to her own country. I don't know who to contact on her behalf or when she'll wake up, but I have her wrapped tightly so she's warm and her heart rate has picked up slightly. I don't know how I can explain to her where she is or why she's here. She was mumbling when I found her... She may be delusional so I should watch her closely. Honestly I feel kind of anxious about this... Maybe I'll feel better after she's woken up and I find out her name and how to contact her family. _

Liechtenstein smiled to herself. This man was a natural hero. He saved a girl from dying alone on the street and took her to his home to care for her. The only part of the entry Liechtenstein didn't understand was the "one of mine" sentence. What does that mean? The next entry's handwriting was much neater, though not as clear as the first entry's, the man had obviously had time to calm down.

_She's not awake yet, but she is muttering in her sleep. Apparently she had fallen on hard times. It's so strange. This girl seems way too young to be worrying about finances. For a moment it crossed my mind that maybe she wasn't one of mine... Maybe she was one of us... But I thought I had met everyone, and she's too old to be new. So she can't be one of us, can she?_

Liechtenstein sighed in frustration. This whole thing was so cryptic! Why couldn't this guy just say what he meant? He should've clarified! The young girl stopped her inner rant and wondered how Switzerland came across this diary. Maybe he collected old diaries from his citizens. It seems like it would be a good idea to do so. The diaries would give a nation a personal at the individual lives of your citizens.

She looked over her shoulder at the towering bookshelf stuffed to the brim with small books, now assuming they were all diaries. There was probably hundreds upon hundreds of years worth of diaries. As she wondered how long it took Switzerland to collect these she turned back to diary on the desk.

_It's been almost two weeks since I brought this girl to my home. I'm growing fond of her. It's nice to be able to protect someone again, to care for someone. She finally woke up yesterday and she seems slightly dazed. I can't get her to tell me anything though. I've told her my name and explained to her that she was safe in the hope of coaxing something out of her, but it didn't seem to help. _

"What are you doing, Liechtenstein?" Switzerland asked from the doorway, causing her to jump.

"I was just reading, big brother," she answered.

"Well come out of here and go to sleep. It's late," the older nation told her, trying to hide the embarrassment on his face.

"Can you tell me how it ends?"

Switzerland crossed the room quickly and took the diary from her, scanning the page. "Ah," he nodded. "This one is my favorite. After he finally gets the girl to talk to him, he finds out that she has no real family, so he adopts her as his little sister. He thinks he's helping her, but I think she may end up helping him a lot more."

"How?"

"By being his only lily in a field of black roses."


End file.
